


Отпуск мисс Олл Сандей

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Легкое недопонимание может привести к интересным последствиям
Kudos: 2





	Отпуск мисс Олл Сандей

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Робин — Смерть
> 
> Бета: rrrat

Они были в кабинете одни. Сидящий за столом самодовольный мужчина, дымящий сигарой, и высокая темноволосая девушка с невозмутимым лицом. Он не видел, как она вошла, но не высказывал беспокойства. Они не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга.

— Пришло время умереть, — спокойно сказала девушка.

Мужчина кивнул.

— Понятно.

Девушка приятно удивилась. Люди обычно начинали кричать от ужаса, смеяться над «нелепостью» ее слов или умолять оставить им жизнь. Конечно, если они не стояли на краю крыши или моста, собираясь спрыгнуть вниз. Или если не были монахами, постигшими Вечность (забирать их было самым большим удовольствием; девушке казалось, будто она сама прикасается к чему-то ей недоступному).

На монаха мужчина был похож меньше всего. Гораздо больше — на мафиози.

Не успела девушка открыть рот, чтобы сказать «так идемте» и изящно протянуть руку (ей нравился этот жест), как ей в голову прилетела коса песка.

***

Крокодайл всегда пребывал настороже. При его работе, богатстве и красоте всегда находились желающие снести буйную голову и сдать ее за звонкую монету. А после отмены награды из-за должности Шичибукая — даже просто ради славы. Дешевая популярность, погоня за которой свела в могилу не одного глупца.

Прелестные киллерши тоже иногда приходили, и одну из них он уже нанял на работу: кроме голов она приносила отменный кофе. Стоящую сейчас перед ним убивать тоже было жалко, но и удержаться оказалось выше его сил: чувствовалось в этой женщине что-то неправильное.

Ее спокойствие.

Она не выказывала азарта. Не наслаждалась охотой. Даже не проявляла деловистость сухого профессионала. Просто расслабленно улыбалась.

«Нет человека — нет проблемы», — решил Крокодайл и использовал дьявольский фрукт.

Посетительница даже не успела уклониться. Коса из песка аккуратно отделила ее черноволосую голову от шеи и с шелестом осыпалась, столкнувшись со стеной. Голова полетела на пол, но его не достигла, рассыпавшись нежными розовыми лепестками. Как и все женское тело.

Крокодайл перестал сжимать сигару зубами и едва ее не выронил. Он пробежал глазами по залу: так и есть, иллюзия. Настоящая гостья вышла из-за ширмы, все так же улыбаясь.

— Как грубо, — сказала она с легким укором и иронией.

Крокодайл перекинул сигару из одного угла рта в другой, взмахнул унизанными перстнями пальцами и отправил в сторону женщины с ладони песчаный смерч. Не очень большой, чтобы не попортить новенькую мебель, но беспощадный. Он должен был догнать человека, схватить, затянуть в себя и, по воле своего создателя, принести или покалечить.

На жестком иссушающем ветру закружились лепестки.

Гостья улыбалась, стоя в другом углу кабинета.

Крокодайл неожиданно для себя улыбнулся в ответ и поднял руки, «сдаваясь».

— Все, больше не буду!

***

Человек Робин позабавил. Иногда ее пытались убить. Иногда задобрить. Редко когда человек трезво оценивал свои силы и так хладнокровно признавал поражение. Подобные хищники дрались до смерти.

— Ну и кто ты? — спросил мужчина, не переставая улыбаться, производя впечатление затаившегося в мутной воде крокодила.

— Смерть.

Он улыбнулся еще шире.

— Идемте? — наконец протянула руку Робин.

— Нет, — заявил мужчина и перекатил в пальцах сигару. — Я тебя нанимаю.  
Робин растерялась.

— Что?

— Нанимаю. Работай на меня.

Это не походило на истерические попытки дать Смерти взятку. Кажется, такое тоже бывало, но давно и очень редко.  
Робин решила прекратить затянувшуюся игру.

— Вы не поняли, — терпеливо начала объяснять она. — Я Смерть. И пришла за вашей жизнью.

— Да-да, — немного раздраженно ответила несостоявшаяся жертва. — Кто тебя нанял? Я буду платить больше. Жилье, питание, полный соцпакет, дружный коллектив… — скучающе перечислил он. — Карьерный рост. В твоем случае — очень быстрый.

Робин больно закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— И что мне придется делать? — спросила она у этого забавного человека.

— Убивать, — оскалился он.

— Но я не могу убивать без надлежащего разрешения, — ответила она, развеселившись.

— Правильно, — кивнул мужчина, — все трупы согласовывать со мной, чтобы не терять прибыль. Пожалуй, — мечтательно выпустил он струю дыма в потолок, — нужно нанять еще сотрудников и разбить на пары. Ты пока лидируешь. В моей организации женщины берут псевдонимом название праздника, — он оскалился еще шире. — Что выберешь?

— Если решу? — губы Робин дрогнули. — Олл Сандей. Все Воскресенья.

— Это не праздник, — возразил мужчина.

— Еще какой. Что может быть лучше воскресенья?

«Не брать же имя «Отпуск», — подумала она. — В честь отпуска, который придется оформить на такую увлекательную игру».


End file.
